Vita Ilumini
by Ephemerom
Summary: No final das batalhas de Hades, eles foram presos. No fim, quem foi realmente salvo? A dor e uma tristeza sombria abatem o Santuário. Os Santos de Athena deverão se erguer e buscar a própria luz.
1. DE REPENTE

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. O Soneto de Fidelidade e o Soneto de Separação são do digníssimo compositor, poeta e humano Vinicius de Moraes. O nome Carlo é da autora Pipe, respeitem. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas emocione-se como eu o fiz escrevendo.

**Capitulo I - De repente**

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto__  
__Silencioso e branco como a bruma__  
__E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma__  
__E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto.__  
__De repente da calma fez-se o vento__  
__Que dos olhos desfez a última chama__  
__E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento__  
__E do momento imóvel fez o drama.__  
__De repente, não mais que de repente__  
__Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante__  
__E de sozinho o que se fez contente__  
__Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante__  
__Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante__  
__De repente, não mais que de repente._

_Soneto de Separação – Vinicius de Morais_

Tão rápido quanto a própria luz que eles já criaram. Ou quanto o vento quando ia de encontro às asas da águia. Tão surpreendente quanto o bote da serpente. Ou quanto a vida que dá seu primeiro respirar.

Num único momento, tudo aquilo que sonharam simplesmente se foi.

Realmente chegaram um dia a sonhar? Algum deles realmente sonhara naquela vida tão sofrida?

Ah, sim! Sonhavam, os Santos de Athena. Sonhavam com um mundo de paz e justiça. E mais que esse grande ideal, que já seria suficiente para tantos outros mortais na face da Terra, eles também desejavam ardentemente poder viver, somente. Poder estar livre das amarras do sofrimento, da angústia da guerra, do destino inefável.

Inefável. O algoz de todos aqueles que brutalmente desapareciam do universo, era nada menos que o próprio deus do submundo. E existia alguma coisa mais finita do que a morte?

Houve apenas um suspiro de alívio quando Hades foi derrotado. E era apenas isso. Não havia alegria naquele momento. Não havia nada. Os sobreviventes perguntavam-se quem realmente tinha ganhado a guerra.

Pois a destruição e o sangue, faziam parte da paisagem daquele novo mundo que eles salvaram. E também o silêncio.

Um grande silêncio. Algo que não estava apenas no ouvir daqueles guerreiros e guerreiras que contavam seus mortos. Estava dentro de seus corações. Uma tristeza profunda abateu-se sobre o Santuário.

Athena organizou da melhor maneira possível a reconstrução de templos e das dependências do local. Ao mesmo tempo em que auxiliava na cura e recuperação dos feridos.

Sua austeridade impressionou a todos, pois se tratava apenas de uma criança perto de amazonas e cavaleiros tão mais experientes que ela e, ainda assim, representava a deusa da sabedoria com toda a sua imponência.

Quando ela chamou as guerreiras para irem até seu salão, ninguém sequer imaginava o que desejava a deusa. E solicitar que retirassem suas máscaras, foi a maneira mais humana e delicada que encontrou para dizer-lhes que estavam livres para viver o luto que se abatia ao redor.

Engolindo em seco, as amazonas demoraram a entender o que ela lhes ordenava. E as lágrimas chegaram antes da ação de retirar o frio metal de seus rostos. Ali não se entristeciam apenas por terem perdido companheiros de batalha. Fechadas no salão de Athena, lhes foi permitido chorar como mulheres que perderam um pedaço de suas almas, de seus corações.

Assim, o fardo pareceu ficar um pouco mais leve. Porque passaram a carregá-lo juntas. Afinal, cada uma delas percebeu estar vivendo a mesma dor. Athena lhes pediu para continuarem a ser os pilares daquele Santuário, pois agora eram elas as mais antigas guerreiras. Relembrou a história mitológica em que Athena, no início dos tempos, só tinha suas amazonas e as fez sentir orgulho de permanecer no mundo.

A máscara continuaria em suas vidas, mas agora sabiam que – quando necessário – tinham um lugar para voltar a serem apenas elas mesmas.

Era uma pequena luz que se acendia na escuridão.

A escuridão.

Eles podiam sentir a escuridão dentro de si. Havia apenas suas tristes recordações e seus tenebrosos pensamentos. E apesar de terem vencido aquela batalha, porque, então, não se sentiam vitoriosos? Porque não tinham o descanso eterno? Porque os Campos Elíseos lhes pareciam tão distante?

As histórias se repetiam como filmes na mente de cada um. Detalhes de suas vidas eram revividos constantemente e alguns deles mesclavam-se em passado e em um futuro que jamais chegaria.

Os cavaleiros de ouro foram trancafiados em suas próprias lembranças. Em seus próprios anseios, pesadelos, em sua própria consciência. A mesma que lhes dizia que não mais viviam, mas também jamais morreriam.

Sabiam intimamente que o que passavam era o verdadeiro inferno.

Ausência de vida. Presença de recordações. Atormentando cada um deles com as possibilidades e preocupações mundanas. Trazendo memórias de dores, felicidades, traições e júbilo.

E cada um deles teria realmente algo a se lembrar... Agora, aqueles doze cavaleiros não passavam de cruéis pensamentos...

_A doce lembrança do toque dos pequeninos dedos dele em sua mão fazia seu coração apertar. O olhar gentil e os fios ruivos e sempre revoltos traziam alegria a todos que o conheciam. E então as batalhas. E ele quis tanto tirar de sua cabeça aquela vida de guerreiro... Mas nele também havia, além da felicidade, a coragem. O que teria acontecido à Kiki? Teria também sucumbido à força de Hades? Estaria chorando sua morte? Seu futuro seria no frio templo em Jamiel assim como foi a vida de seu mestre? Ah, deuses, sejam misericordiosos com ele! – orava o cavaleiro em seu estranho sentimento paternal. _

_Pai. País. Por que naquela total ausência de vida e morte, ele podia sentir aquele cheiro? Aquele perfume de terra molhada e de fogão de lenha? Se ainda ali existisse um coração, ele bateria descompassado perante aquela saudade terrível que impregnava o grande Touro. A promessa que fez àquela terra tropical de que voltaria jamais se findaria. Poderia ele voltar mesmo agora? Poderia ele levar flores e cores jamais vistas para os olhos da donzela grega? Estaria a menina viva para tal? Quantos morreram para que a paz se realizasse... O futuro incerto e duro daqueles que restaram, era pior do que lembrar do passado naquele instante._

_Passado feito de sangue. De dor. De espelho que se refletia na face má. Da traição, ao desespero. Da verdade e da mentira. Do laço familiar e do descaso com o ser humano. Ser humano. Ele não o era. Não ele. Jamais seria. E desejava no mais fundo de sua alma que aquele castigo perdurasse e não seria nunca suficiente. O guerreiro Saga não se perdoava e não se perdoaria. Ele que manipulara os companheiros, os amigos que sempre estiveram ao seu lado... Ele os enganara. Não merecia nada deles e nada mais fez que sua obrigação, no final da vida. _

_Tudo em sua vida foram obrigações. Daquelas iniciadas por seus pais até as que ele impunha a ele mesmo. Chegou um momento em que nada mais tinha a perder. A violência se tornou uma forma de manifestar a culpa por não protegê-los. O grotesco e o brutal eram suas identidades externas, seu coração tornara-se frio. Ou quase. Que era aquilo que lhe trazia tanto conforto? Que era aquela força fraterna que o faria sorrir, se pudesse? Se pudesse... o que faria, Carlo de Câncer, se pudesse viver agora? O arrependimento lhe enchia a alma de dor._

_Deveria ter dito a ela. Deveria ter lhe tirado aquela mascara. Deveria... Uma possibilidade que não se concretizaria. E como aquilo o consumia! O sofrimento de um leão agora solitário em sua força. O irmão mais velho vinha em pensamento, a imagem dele sorrindo e os instigando a continuar... A levar em frente a batalha. Que heróis foram eles, perto de Aioros? Que tipo de atrocidades fizeram até descobrir a verdade? O orgulho ferido, fazia aquecer o cosmo que não tinha, numa vã tentativa de sair daquele vazio perturbador. Só desejava terrivelmente poder ver o sorriso dela. O futuro, que não haveria, amargurava seus sentidos. Imagens de felicidade, de paz e luz que queria para ela, transformavam-se na tristeza de não poder estar ao seu lado para fazer parte disso._

_Uma pequena parte do todo. Mais que nunca, ele, o mais próximo dos deuses, sentia que tudo aquilo fora minimamente calculado até o fim. Mas jamais imaginou que seria esse o fim. Treinado para suportar qualquer tortura mental, ainda assim sentia-se extremamente cansado do jogo que faziam com sua razão. E depois de tudo o que controlara em sua vida, percebia-se agora impotente aos mais profundos desejos de seu ser. E ele só precisava... Voltar para casa._

_Algo ribombava em seu coração. Saudades do lar, verdadeiro lar... O Santuário. O estado letárgico em que se encontrava provavelmente era vivido pelos outros. No fim, trágico fim, eles salvaram a todos e – ao mesmo tempo – os perderam. Seria aquele o verdadeiro equilíbrio daquela balança? A troca justa entre o Olimpo e a humanidade era a vida dos Santos Dourados que os enfrentaram? Aquele martírio duraria a eternidade, mas aquilo não seria suficiente para tirar o orgulho do tigre. E ele acreditava em uma vitória mais completa que aquela, porque não vivera por tanto tempo para terminar assim. Ele merecia voltar a viver. Todos mereciam uma nova chance._

_As brincadeiras que fazia quando criança eram tão boas. Mesmo com tamanhas obrigações aquele lugar ainda era tão acolhedor para eles. Naquela época, as preocupações eram distantes... E porque não permanecer assim? Que insanidade pensar que tudo melhoraria! Que ele poderia continuar sua vida na Grécia e ter tantas outras crianças ao seu redor brincando junto com ele. Alguém poderia dizer que estaria louco ao ter esse sonho, mas não eram os escorpiões que carregavam seus filhotes nas costas? E adoraria poder voltar a estar com os amigos, mesmo que fosse preciso carregá-los com ele. _

_Jamais se acostumaria a solidão. E a maldição residia no fato de que, quando enfim conseguiu retornar e vê-los - mais que tudo, vê-los bem, determinados e fortes... Quando pôde sonhar novamente... Então as asas que lhe deram novamente foram cortadas. A mente vagava no sorriso dos companheiros e na expressão da pequena deusa. Guardava aquilo em seu coração, que não batia mais, como a única preciosidade do universo. Ele sabia que ali onde estavam, a lembrança era a única coisa que podiam se agarrar. E se agarrava. O sentimento era único: esperança._

_Suas maiores armas sempre foram suas mãos. Estas mesmas que jamais voltaria a olhar, manchadas do sangue dos inimigos. A impulsividade e a sede de justiça já o cegaram muitas vezes. Mas agora sabia que o que fizera foi o certo. Então por que o incomodo? Por que a vontade de gritar, mesmo sabendo-se apenas um pó de estrelas perdido na escuridão? Porque queria tê-la protegido. Porque queria sobreviver apenas para abraçá-la uma vez. Ter direito ao amor, enfim. Compartilhar com os companheiros, mais que cicatrizes de guerra. Compartilhar a vida. Viver o que buscaram durante toda a existência. _

_Sua racionalidade o traía. O gelo eterno que ele imaginava estar protegendo-o, na verdade o enclausurara e agora sentia o verdadeiro peso de seus atos em vida. Que seria dele, se não fossem os amigos? E até mesmo os pupilos lhe passavam em lembrança, enquanto a escuridão se agigantava ao redor. A frieza tão característica seria mesmo só a carapaça de seu coração? Descobrira que a verdadeira força, ao contrário do que pregava, vinha da vontade de viver. Mas não sozinho. Ninguém podia viver sozinho. Não em se tratando daqueles cavaleiros. De seus amigos._

_E a ele só restava sonhar. Só lhe sobrava o odor das rosas e o sorriso daquele que amava, mas não o sabia. Ficavam as gargalhadas do brasileiro e a excentricidade do virginiano. Sonhava com a sutileza do ferreiro, o amor do leão, o sangue quente do latino e a casca fria do vizinho. Residia a admiração ferrenha pelos heróis e amigos - o traidor e o traído. E o respeito ao antigo mestre e a força ciumenta do grego cavaleiro. Ele era aquele que nadava entre o real e o irreal, e deixava a emoção gritar. A escuridão não o afetava, porque em seus anseios a vida ocorria. As águas continuavam a correr... Porque ele não podia. Simplesmente não podia deixar tudo terminar assim._

E então todos eles sentiram a mesma dor. Todos sentiram a mesma vibração. Aquela vibração primeira, que do mundo fazia parte e que agora estava voltando a reacender seus corações. A mesma esperança vinda deles era transformada numa dor estranha e palpável. Não a dor da emoção. Era algo... Físico.

Começaram a sentir calor e frio, músculos doloridos e cansados. Então o som. Um som que eles reconheceriam em qualquer lugar. Uma única batida, um único impulso. A necessidade do ar e a sua conquista! Eles estavam respirando.

De repente, não mais que de repente...

A luz.

CONTINUA...


	2. INFINITO

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. O Soneto de Fidelidade e o Soneto de Separação são do digníssimo compositor, poeta e humano Vinicius de Moraes. O nome Carlo é da ficwriter Pipe, respeite. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas emocione-se como eu o fiz escrevendo.

**Capitulo II - Infinito**

_De tudo, meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.  
Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.  
E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama  
Eu possa me dizer do amor ( que tive ) :  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

_Soneto de Fidelidade – Vinicius de Morais_

Uma luz que eles não mais estavam acostumados.

- Podem abrir os olhos agora.

A voz tranqüila fez o corpo arrepiar-se de antecipação. E quando puderam, conseguiram discernir a imagem delicada da menina Athena. Segundos se passaram até compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Estavam vivos.

O ouro vibrava, num orgulho incontido das armaduras ao retornar para seus mestres. Olharam-se um por um, como para ter certeza que ninguém havia sido esquecido. Como se fosse o surreal pregando outra peça em suas mentes.

Então Aioros sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos de alivio e felicidade tão plenos que ninguém conseguiria também segurar o próprio sorrir. Suas asas estavam de volta. E ele podia finalmente, como todos, voar.

Um passo a frente, e o – agora – _jovem_ mestre, ajoelha em frente à deusa. Mínimo sinal de gratidão eterna. Uma ação que poderia, talvez, trazer algum sentido para aquilo que se fazia presente em suas almas. Não saberiam fazer diferente. E todos o seguem. No próximo momento, o respeito poderia ser cortado no ar de tão denso, tão puro.

- Levantem-se, fiéis cavaleiros, porque só estou aqui como intercessora. A vontade de viver partiu de vocês e não houve esforço algum de minha parte.

A força da amizade e do amor não poderia ser menosprezada, afinal. Eles erguem-se como solicitado e seus cosmos aumentam tomando todo o espaço daquele grande templo que os acomodou durante um tempo que não gostariam ou poderiam precisar.

Athena sorri abertamente.

- E eu fico muito feliz com isso.

Ela vê em seus rostos a emoção da nova chance, a verdadeira força que os fez vencer. Uma nova vida. O que será que pensavam cada um deles nesse momento? Quais seus anseios e vontades? Ela não mentira. Realmente intercedera, mas os deuses já estavam tendendo à esta salvação. Porque a morte não se abatia sobre eles.

Eles jamais saberiam que a consciência só permanecera neles por própria vontade. Essa vontade primitiva de sobreviver. De serem livres e proteger aquilo que lhes era mais caro. Algum deles sequer imaginava a profundidade de suas amizades? Aquilo que os unia era mais e maior que qualquer sentimento ou vontade mesquinha de deuses.

Essa era a beleza que Athena insistia em proteger. A verdadeira humanidade.

- Nós estamos indo para casa.

A essas palavras, ela percebe pequenos sinais neles: uma mão se fechando, um olhar se movendo, um suspiro saindo ou ombros relaxando. Nada é falado, mas ela entende os sinais. Ela entende o valor daquela frase para cada um. Naquele semi-circulo formado por eles em que – mal sabiam – a menina se sentia tão pequenina.

E ela o vê tremer. Ela olha o rapaz segurando toda sua emoção em profundo orgulho. Tão acostumado estavam em resistir a sentimentos mundanos! Mas eles não eram mais seus cavaleiros agora. Não da forma como eram antes. Ela não deixaria.

- Pode ir na frente, Aioria.

Ele pisca uma vez. O coração explodindo de alegria. Os lábios tremem e a ansiedade dá lugar a tudo o que é como homem. Os amigos sorriem, incentivam, se emocionam em seu lugar. Athena assente mais uma vez para um estupefato leão.

E então ele corre. Ele ri e chora. E corre como nunca fez em toda a sua vida. Como jamais faria novamente. Ele corre para alcançá-la, para tê-la, para vivê-la... Sempre! Para sempre!

Enquanto olham o rapaz se afastar, a menina se encaminha para onde parecia a saída do templo. O cosmo acolhedor de Athena os envolve e então eles dão passos para a verdadeira vida que teriam. Todos. Menos um.

Era um soluço. Forte e feliz, cheio de alivio e lágrimas. E foi uma verdadeira libertação. Verdadeira felicidade, humildade. Afrodite, em sua beleza externa e interna, não podia segurar-se por mais. Ficou para trás, não conseguindo dar um passo sequer, tamanho a sua emoção.

Os amigos observam sem saber como agir perante aquilo. E a própria criança é quem se aproxima do cavaleiro, que está com o braço erguido ao rosto para tentar esconder o choro incontido. Ela, também emocionada, toca o rapaz com delicadeza. E da altura que Peixes se encontra, ele se inclina em reverência e adoração, tomando a pequena mão da deusa em simples agradecimento.

E o inesperado acontece, como não podia deixar de ser naqueles momentos em que o amor era maior que qualquer outra coisa. E aquele que foi tido como mais cruel dos doze cede seu ombro e abraço para o companheiro. Não era apenas um gesto simbólico. Eles sabiam que aquilo mudaria tudo. Começaria tudo.

- Está tudo bem, Dido, nós fomos perdoados... Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Saga, ao ver a cena, leva a mão à boca, na tentativa de abafar o choro que vinha de dentro de sua alma. Perdoados. Todos eles foram perdoados. E mais que apenas _uma_ palavra forte, Carlo usara também o apelido que Afrodite tinha quando criança.

Então Aldebaran, do coração tão grande quanto ele próprio, desiste de se prender a formalidades. Estando ao lado do também latino Shura, abraça o amigo com força. Uma cadeia de confraternização se espalha, num emocionante reencontro. Um reencontro com suas origens, suas falhas, suas vitórias e derrotas.

Um reencontro de irmãos.

E Aioria corria.

E o Santuário subitamente se percebeu sentindo algo diferente da constante tristeza que nos últimos meses ali se instalara. Alguma coisa mudara e o ar ficara mais leve. Era como se um véu escuro tivesse sido retirado dali, como se agora eles pudessem enxergar o sol verdadeiro.

Era como se eles estivessem de volta.

As amazonas mais velhas não precisaram se comunicar com palavras para entender que havia algo estranho. As agora amigas, simplesmente pararam o que estavam fazendo e se retiraram apressadamente. Uma em direção à entrada do santuário, a outra subiu as escadarias com o objetivo de chegar ao templo de Athena.

Essas mulheres que amaram e amam ainda, sentiam dentro de si um acalanto e uma ansiedade inomináveis. Jamais admitiriam umas as outras que realmente já sabiam o que tinha acontecido, pois ainda acreditavam que aquilo era apenas um joguete de suas paixões.

Mas quando a serpente chegou à arena do Coliseu, percebeu que não era isso. Realmente algo tinha acontecido. Ou iria acontecer. Pois todos estavam ali: cavaleiros de bronze, de prata, amazonas, aprendizes e servos. E suas expressões não eram de apreensão. Eram de expectativa.

E a águia subitamente parou estática em frente às doze casas. Porque elas vibravam. As construções tão antigas e frias de repente se encontravam luminosas, belas e altivas. Como antes.

Os olhos por debaixo da máscara se arregalaram de surpresa, o coração se alargou de alegria e ela – renovada – lançou-se para o único lugar que desejava, o único local que se sabia ser apenas Marin. E só para ele.

E ele pulava pedras, subia encostas, até alcançar aquela que parecia ser a passagem para o sol. Novamente a luz. Novamente vivos. Transbordando de felicidade, ele de repente está nas portas dos templos da Grécia.

As gargalhadas ecoavam em um espaço que anteriormente só havia sido preenchido por tristeza. Sombras que ali permaneceram em séculos de escuridão, conheceram o que era esconder-se da luz. Uma luz que ninguém jamais vira. A luz dourada do coração dos guerreiros.

Não tinham pressa, não havia motivo para isso. O tempo era algo que, agora, não consistia em preocupação. A única coisa que precisavam era continuar sorrindo. Lavados pelas lágrimas do companheiro, os outros se deixavam levar pelas trilhas do limbo. O silêncio de alguns era confortante, o rir dos demais era leve.

As lembranças agora não eram mais sinônimas de sofrimento. Mas uma grande e verdadeira proposta de realização. Da vida iluminada a que todos eles tinham direito.

O cheiro ocre das escadarias de mármore encheu os sentidos de Aioria. Mas ele o percebeu apenas por um segundo, porque foi esse o tempo que levou para encontrar o cosmo de quem desejava ver. Com quem desejava estar. E viver.

A alma de cada um dos presentes na arena do coliseu de repente sentiu aquela força. Reconheceu seu dono e soube o que acontecia. Sem muito que pensar, começaram a se encaminhar para a entrada do santuário... Primeiro com certo vagar, mas tão logo se viram a correr com ansiedade, vigor e muita, muita alegria.

Que fariam eles, os guerreiros, ao chegar? Que seria deles? Quanto tempo se passara? O que estaria esperando por eles naquela terra que juraram e, por fim, conseguiram proteger? Quem estaria esperando por eles? Alguém? Ninguém? Os reconheceriam?

Tantas eram as indagações que se faziam os dourados. Tanto era esperado e nada era esperado. Tudo o que chegaram a imaginar quando presos em suas memórias, vinha agora com uma força descomunal. Cada um deles tinha apenas uma coisa em mente. Apenas uma lembrança e uma vontade... Para continuar.

Viram a deusa transpor uma espécie de porta e então pararam. O coração acelerado, o sangue correndo em suas veias, a respiração falhando e um pensamento na mente de cada um dos Santos de Athena:

_O filho._

_O pai._

_O humano._

_O amor._

_O lar._

_A vida._

_O amigo._

_A família._

_A paixão._

_A verdade._

_O perdão._

E o primeiro passo para a real liberdade.

Quando ela chegou na Casa de Leão procurou por algo que sabia não estar ali, mas estava. Que sabia ser impossível, mas a enchia de esperança. As lágrimas lhe corriam por debaixo do vil metal e ela se encostou na pilastra de entrada. Trêmula e ansiosa. Apenas esperava.

Athena sorria. E todos se encontravam imóveis, controlando-se, mantendo a postura de respeito. E ela sorria porque isso não seria para sempre, porque a vida não seria mais da mesma forma que eles conheceram. Porque agora eles podiam fazer o que sempre quiseram.

Da multidão estática que observava os dourados, um pequeno rapaz se destaca. Sem pudor, sem vergonha, sem medo, ele se lança no espaço que os separava. Chorava copiosamente o menino, erguendo os braços na direção daquele que sempre foi seu maior protetor...

- Mestre Mú!

E mal sabia o pequenino que seu mestre estava na mesma situação, daquele alivio imenso em vê-lo vivo, vê-lo bem... O abraça sem nenhum receio de parecer emotivo demais. Acarinha os cabelos de fogo como se fosse um filho. E talvez realmente o fosse.

E todos os outros saem do transe, do choque primeiro, da surpresa fatídica. E então a vida retorna.

E Aioria pára em frente à entrada de sua casa, observando do local do último lance da escada. Respira com dificuldade, não só pelo esforço, mas pelo que via naquele momento. E a força que ela tem de fazer para se manter em pé supera qualquer batalha que já tenha enfrentado. O autocontrole tão intrínseco na amazona parece começar a se esvair ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Envolvidos pela multidão, os dourados se perceberam tão ou mais emocionados que qualquer um ali. Mal entendiam que todos ali presenciavam um verdadeiro milagre, ocasionado por eles mesmos. Por sua vontade, por sua esperança derradeira, por tudo o que foram e eram agora.

E ao mesmo tempo que Aldebaran procurava com os olhos a pequena moça que lhe entregara seu coração em forma de flor, uma outra cena ainda mais impressionante se desenrolava.

A visão de Shura foi tomada por ela, por aquela que o fez repensar toda sua vida dentro daquele inferno de sentimentos de culpa e solidão. E ela o correspondeu com um sorriso. E não apenas isso. Na distância que os separava, de corpo e sentimentos... Ela retirou lentamente a máscara.

E o que se acompanhou foi aquilo que Athena profetizara: uma mudança radical na vida de todos e não somente nos cavaleiros revividos. Pois todas aquelas lutadoras podiam agora ser verdadeiras amazonas, mulheres guerreiras sem o terror da máscara.

E o barulho do metal caindo ao chão foi apenas o começo.

Afrodite era constantemente amparado por Carlo que, surpreendentemente, tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. E os outros cavaleiros dourados reencontravam antigos pupilos, servos de confiança, amigos antigos e que há muito tinham sido deixados de lado pelas obrigações de guerra.

Foi nesse turbilhão de situações que os irmãos se encontraram.

Marin se desconcertava a cada degrau que ele subia, lenta e firmemente. Os olhos fixos nos dela, mesmo ainda cobertos pela prata que reluzia no dia.

As gargalhadas e falatórios diminuíram. O foco nos dois iguais que ali tão abertamente se observavam.

Não tão longe dali, Marin não lembrava que Aioria era tão mais alto que ela. Mas lembrava, ah sim, de cada detalhe de seu rosto, de cada odor sutil e rústico de seu cheiro e sonhava - como sonhava! - com o acariciar dele sobre sua pele, com o amor inteiro em seu coração. Sonhava com a realidade que acontecia diante de seus olhos úmidos.

Tudo o que viveram foi para aquele momento. Aioria sabia. Ele tinha certeza plena disso. E se deixou mergulhar naquele divino sentimento que preenchia o ar ao redor deles naquele instante. Seus dedos trêmulos passaram pelos cabelos revoltos da amazona antes dela protestar ou reagir.

No santuário, os gêmeos tremeram um único instante. Na mente deles, uma vida feita de laços. Laços de sangue, de sonhos, de morte, de perseverança, de traição, de amizade, de desespero, de vida, de ilusão. E ainda era tudo isso. Mas agora tinham a chance de fazer de outra forma. Se era a mais acertada, ainda não sabiam. Mas precisavam fazer.

Todos tinham a chance de fazer de outra forma. E fizeram.

Gritos de vivas, risadas altas, louvores à Athena e aos dourados... O barulho ensurdecedor dos festejos ao abraço forte dos irmãos verdadeiros não chegou aos ouvidos de Aioria e Marin que, enfim, podiam beijar-se apaixonadamente.

A máscara dela parou em algum lugar das escadarias, lançada com força pelo cavaleiro de leão. Os únicos risos que escutavam eram deles próprios, enquanto ele a girava no ar, felizes, por finalmente lhes ser permitido sentir aquilo que sempre os moveu.

Aquilo que moveu a todos.

O Santuário de Athena podia agora realmente se considerar em paz.

A paz que só o verdadeiro amor é capaz de trazer.

Um amor infinito.

_Sei que vou sofrer_

_Da eterna desventura de viver_

_A espera de viver ao lado teu_

_Por toda a minha vida_

FIM

Notas da autora: Essa foi uma história que surgiu sozinha. De repente, de uma música agitada eu quis fazer um Aioria x Marin, e aí no meio da criação veio a cena do Afrodite chorando. Então eu escutei "Eu sei que vou te amar" e os Sonetos de Vinicius de Morais "caíram no meu colo".

Para mim esse é o começo de tudo. Aquela típica frase de fics (inclusive as minhas) de "_após as batalhas de Hades os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram revividos por Athena..._", nunca mais será a mesma depois de escrever/ler essa história que fiz.

Músicas que me ajudaram no desenvolvimento da fic:

Cap I – trilha sonora de Tsubasa Chronicles (as mais tristes)

Cap II – Show me love – Robyn / When love gets over – David Guetta / Eu sei que vou te amar – Tom Jobim e Vinicius de Morais

Vita ilumini – em tradução livre quer dizer Vida Iluminada

Comentem! O review é o alimento do escritor!


End file.
